


Not your brother

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive gets adopted by an overly loving family and he doesn't know how to take it-
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 11





	Not your brother

To Clive, this house wouldn't be his permanent residence if he had anything to do with it. He didn't trust these people, or anyone. Even if he was just fourteen, he'd been through the system enough to know that parents are quick to give up on you if you don't immediately love them. They feel like they deserve love, rather than having to earn it. Clive wasn't a subscriber to that idea. He really didn't give a damn what any you don't have to think about him, let alone these random, middle-class, square people, who had adopted him out of pity most likely. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at them. 

His mom, Brenda, and his dad, Clark. 

She was holding a small boy in her arms, who was looking at him with an intensely curious stare … Clive glared back at him, and his little blue pajamas, and his little pink pacifier, and his little ragdoll kitty, and his little brown hair, and his big eyes. "He's only four- but he's pretty excited about having a big brother." Clark said, "and we're happy to have you here too-" 

Yeah yeah, bla bla bla. 

And then they left Luke with Clive, and went to work. Luke stared at Clive, and Clive squinted at him … 

He was confused as to why this baby was looking at him like that, and why a four year old still had a pacifier. Luke seemed enchanted by Clive, staring at him, unmoving, unblinking. He was squishing his little stuffed kitty friend, eyes glued to Clive, who was tempted to rip it out of his arms, and throw it in the trash. 

Clive was only wearing what he was given when he got here, a plain shirt, some shorts, and some long socks that hid the lashings he took in foster care. Those people were cruel, but he could deal with them, what he couldn't deal with was this little boy who just wouldn't … stop … staring … 

He wondered if maybe there was something on his face, before Luke moved, and hugged Clive's leg … Clive looked down at him, and scoffed, "don't get too comfortable with me being here- it's only going to last a few weeks at most." He said. Luke didn't reply, just continued to hug on him. He had his eyes closed- and- Clive noticed just now that he was so incredibly short for a four year old. " What do you want?" Clive asked, cringing as Luke nuzzled him. He shook his leg, but Luke held onto him, fully wrapping himself around his leg as Clive stood up. 

"You- annoying little! Get off me!" He shook his leg. Luke refused, arms and legs wrapped around the limb, eyes clenched shut. Clive didn't wanna hurt him, so he stopped shaking his leg. He also hadn't eaten much, so it wasn't like he had the physical strength to get Luke off of him. He sat back down on his bed, and sighed, before holding his arms out, "at least let me carry you- I can't walk with you on my leg like that." Clive said calmly. Luke looked up, and let go of Clive's leg, excitedly holding his arms up. As soon as he did, Clive moved out of his way, and got up. 

He was followed immediately, so he took off, opening the door, and running down the hallway. He was followed by Luke, who held his arms out as he ran after Clive. He was slow, Clive quickly descended the stairs, jumping down the last three. When he looked up, Luke was carefully crawling down, shuffling backwards on his hands and knees with a determined look on his face. He huffed, getting tired halfway down … before he started crawling again. Clive walked away from the stairs, and looked around the house. He tilted his head in just about every direction, so that he could get a look at everything around him. The room that he was in right now was the living room, it was stuffed with antique knick knacks, and old furniture, and a huge TV that sat comfortably on a little shelf in front of a couch. Luke was running up behind him, so he ran around the couch, going around in a circle to avoid the grip of his little baby hands. 

"Why are you chasing me?!" Clive asked, and Luke whined, running faster. 

Clive stopped when he stopped, breathing through his nose, before he angrily huffed, and dropped himself down on the floor. He whined and whined, rolling around on the carpet in front of the couch. Clive just watched him have his little tantrum … 

"Weirdo-" he hissed. Luke hugged his cat close to him, and closed his eyes, angrily taking a nap on the floor. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sat at the dining room table, poking at his food. it was completely quiet, he didn't want to be eating anywhere near these people. It felt so natural, like he was being forced to Integrate himself into their lives, he hated it. The table was brown, and shiny, Clive stared at his reflection in it .. . He really should eat. Luke was in a high chair, still looking at Clive, holding his arms out, whining quietly. "He really likes you … I hope you two are getting along" Brenda said. She seemed really happy about this, but Clive was visibly disturbed. He hadn't ever had a brother be this affectionate towards him. "Little freak .." he mumbled, and Clark tilted his head, "he only wants a hug, that's not a very nice thing to say-" 

"He's a weirdo! He chased me around all day!" Clive said, "You gave birth to a freak- you two are probably freaks too-" he huffed, pouting like a little kid, stabbing at the meat on his plate. Brenda just chuckled, though Clark didn't seem to find it all that amusing. She stood up, dusting her shirt off. "I think I'll join him~" She said, walking over to Luke, freeing him from his high chair. She lifted the boy up, and set him down on the floor, watching him immediately run over to Clive. 

Clive stood up, but he couldn't run away fast enough to get away from Brenda's embrace. She put her arms around his, restraining him, Making sure he couldn't escape, along with Luke, who reattached himself to his leg. 

"Get- off me! I don't know you people like that so don't touch me!" 

"Clive- it's alright- we're your family now and we love-"

"You won't love me when I burn your house down!" 

Luke huffed, nuzzling Clive's leg. Brenda giggled, "Luke says he's  _ always  _ gonna love his big brother-" 

"I'm  _ not  _ his brother." Clive said, he'd stopped struggling by now, just standing there in her embrace. He didn't start struggling again until Clark got up, "of course you are- and we're your parents-"

"I HAVE parents!" Clive said, going quiet as Clark joined in on the hug. "We know- we aren't replacements, we're just here to take care of you like they would want." He said. 

Clive- couldn't hold it in anymore- he started crying for a split second, before he sucked that tear right back up into his eyeball, and clenched his fist, shoving them all away. "I don't need you. You'll be out of my life soon anyways-" Clive said, he leaned down, and pried Luke off of his leg. 

"There isn't anything to be upset about- we promise we-" 

"I don't Care!" Clive said, finally managing to get Luke away from him. Luke tried to get up and follow him, but he ran. 

"Get him Luke!" Brenda said, and Clive growled as he quickly made his way up to his room. He ran up the steps, not looking back to see Luke crawling up the staircase behind him. "Stop following me!" Clive said, and Luke huffed, slapping at the staircase in frustration. He slammed his little fists down on it, and Clive took that as him demanding that he stop running. 

"Piss off-" he said, opening his door, and closing it on his way inside. He took a look around the room, while he was gone they had filled it up with things. There was a drawer full of clothes, and brand new bed sheets that were dark in color, he remembered for a second telling Brenda that he liked dark colors, and he immediately felt his rage Boil. There wasn't much else, besides a box of cookies, and a note that said, "we love you! Hope you like cookies" 

… he listened to the sound of light tapping on his door, but he ignored it. He sat down on his bed, and opened the box of cookies. He was hungry … so he was gonna eat them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive had been doing whatever he could to get in trouble around the house, when school started back up he refused to go, and even if he did go he caused so much trouble at school that nobody would want him around. When he was at home he refused to do any chores, he made incredibly colossal messes. At some point he even shaved off Luke's eyebrows, and happily displayed them like fine art. 

Still, at no point was he ever abandoned, at no point did they leave him behind, and give up on him. They never even yelled at him, or hit him, they just sat him down and had a conversation about why he shouldn't have done what he did. 

It got to a point where Clive was thinking about hurting himself. maybe if he threw himself off the roof and broke his leg, they would think he was crazy, and they wouldn't want him around anymore. Maybe if he ended up in the hospital he could say they abused him, and then he'd get taken away, but did he really want that? He struggled to make sense of what he really wanted, he didn't want to live with these people, but he didn't want to live in a foster home either. Neither situation was good for him, he just wanted to be alone… but that wasn't possible, so he did everything he could to stay out of their reach. He wouldn't even accept their food, instead, he'd steal it from the grocery store. 

And that's what got him into this mess. He sat in the back of the police car, chewing on the sandwich that he made inside the store with the things that he didn't buy. He had been so hungry that he just walked to the store instead of waiting for them to drive him, if they had to waste gas that'd be another reason to be angry. 

He was let out a few minutes later, and chauffeured over to the other car. Luke was sitting in the backseat, having waited for Clive to get there. He didn't hug Clive like usual, instead he just sat still, stroking the back of the ragdoll. Clive leaned against the window, but the car didn't move … 

"If you're hungry- we can stop by-"

"No."

"But you can't keep stealing things. We end up paying for it all anyways, so why not just eat what we give you?"

"Because I don't want to owe you anything! Got that?!" Clive snapped. "is it really THAT hard to understand?!" 

" … well you owe Luke an apology, because of all your recent behavior, we couldn't get him anything for his birthday. We spent all our savings fixing the mess  _ you _ made, and repairing the damage  _ you  _ caused." 

"What did he even want? He never talks!" 

"He does talk, you never listen … and he wanted a stuffed bear. Mr kitty is getting old, and Luke wanted a new friend, but now he's going to have to wait. We couldn't even buy him a cake, or have a party. Do you understand how hurt he is?" 

" … " Clive looked at Luke, who still stared at him. He looked disappointed, he was quiet, waiting for Clive to say something, anything. But he didn't get a single word. Clive just looked away, and the car was silent … 

"I want you to know we still love you- we know it's been hard for you, and we don't blame you for any of this, but I believe you can do better- if you just let us help … I don't wanna drag this on, so let's go home." She said, patting Clark's arm. He hadn't said much of anything, probably because he was angry. Clive thought it was because he was finally considering giving him back up, and he was happy, glad, fine! 

He wanted to leave, he was sick of these people … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive laid in his bed, it was late at night, and he was having a hard time getting to sleep … so he laid there, and laid there and … laid there. He didn't feel nearly as okay as he thought he would. He kept thinking about Luke's sad face. He was used to being constantly bombarded with love, but Luke didn't even want to look at him. For some reason it really hurt his feelings. He sat there for a long while, thinking that his feelings shouldn't be hurt since he didn't care about these people in the first place. Yet somehow, they must have manipulated their way into his brain, because it was all he could think about. It was probably the reason why he couldn't even go to sleep right now. And if that was the case then he was going to be extremely angry in the morning. Why should he have to feel bad about some temporary people? People who probably don't give two shits about him, people who probably wanted him out of their lives, even though that already been 4 months. He … started to wonder if maybe he'd been taking their affection the wrong way, and then it clicked … 

Maybe- they really do care about him..

And that was the scary part. 

The reason he couldn't sleep. 

He flinched at the sound of tapping on his door. It was probably just Luke, coming to antagonize him again. Either that or it was one of his two, overly joyous, overly bright, overly positive parents. If not, then it must be a ghost ..

The door opened, and Clive pulled his blankets over his head, laying there completely still as he heard quick little footsteps. 

Luke eagerly got into Clive's bed, shuffling underneath his blankets. Clive sat up, "get out!" He yelled, thinking it'd been his parents. Luke attached himself to Clive, hugging him close. He didn't have his pacifier, or anything, and he looked like he was gonna cry. "Cwive …" Luke said, and Clive froze at the sound of his voice. 

He'd never heard Luke talk before, he was so little, his voice was so high … "can I stay?" He asked. "The rain- it scawy … pwease?" He said … 

Clive hesitantly let his arms wrap around Luke. He had no idea he was afraid of thunder. He was shaking, but he calmed down a little as Clive held him close. "It's okay- it's just thunder-" he said, laying down with Luke in his arms. He carefully pulled the blanket over them both. Luke nodded, holding onto Clive really tight … "scawy- i don like it- it loud Cwive- turn it off …"

Clive smiled, "I can't turn off the rain …" he said. Luke nuzzled him, and Clive sighed … "Why are you always on me? I'm not your brother-" he said. 

Luke just nodded, letting out a little "I know." As he kept his head buried in Clive's shirt. "But I love you anyways …" he said. 

Clive … nodded, unable to stop his tears from coming. For some reason, hearing it verbally said to him. He just couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was for someone to fucking care, and he finally had that- but he'd been too distracted to even realize where he was. He hurt Luke, he hurt his mom and dad, he hurt everyone … "I'm sorry!" he said, wiping his face as he tried to keep it all in. "I'm sorry about everything- I just-" he started to choke. It hurt so much having to keep everything bottled up inside, but now he felt like he could finally let it out, so he … quietly started to sob. He didn't fear Luke judging him like anyone else would, and it was a good feeling, to be able to let down your guard with someone... " I'm so sorry- I love you too- I always wanted siblings- i hate being alone so much Luke- please don't leave me- I promise i-" he coughed, he was really ugly crying right now, it was NOT pretty. "I promise I'll be better!" he said, sniffling as he held Luke close. Luke just rubbed his arm, and nuzzled him. The sound of Clive's crying was blocking out the rain, and it was slowly allowing him to sleep. 

Clive eventually stopped, trying to breathe, eyes red, dehydrated, pillow completely wet … well, now he was embarrassed, blushing as he tried to fall asleep. Luke made for a really good Teddy bear, They might as well comfort each other if there wasn't anything else to comfort them. Clive wondered if Luke thought he was pathetic for this, for breaking down like that, but … he knew Luke was probably just happy to hear Clive say he loved him. He sure seemed happy, scooting his way up to Clive's face. He gave him a kiss, as in- a kiss on the lips … and Clive turned even darker. 

He finally stopped crying, and Luke yawned, "go bed …" he said. 

Clive didn't even have to try, he immediately went bed. 


End file.
